


to feel in the night the nearness of you

by kyouyaed



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, Menstruation (discussed very vaguely), Pre-Menstrual Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: Finally, Billy spoke up. “In the past,” he began, and Goody tensed up, “you have found pleasure to overshadow the pain. Would that help?”Goody swallowed audibly and nodded in the dark. “It would.”or, Goody is in pain and Billy wants to help in the best way he knows how.





	to feel in the night the nearness of you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just some self indulgent porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ be the change you want to see in the world, so i wrote some trans Goody goodness !  
> title taken from The Nearness Of You, specifically the Ella&Louis version god bless Ella and Louis  
> ehh i changed the rating from explicit to mature cause i don't think it goes too much into detail? if anyone thinks i should change it, please let me know.  
> this is unedited. will edit when i can, if i think about it.

The room was dark, only faintly illuminated by the bright moonlight streaming through the open window. The light barely lit up the edge of the large bed in the middle of the room, but neither of the bed's occupants seemed to mind.

Billy Rocks was sound asleep, one arm loosely thrown over Goodnight Robicheaux's middle as he slept. When Billy had initially fallen asleep, Goody had already been out like a candle's flame and his soft snores had helped Billy eventually sleep.

Now, though, Goody was wide awake, lips twisted in a grimace as pain rushed through his stomach. He was aching, but he didn't want to wake up Billy by moving at all. If he just gritted his teeth and waited, the pain would pass and he could deal with it in the morning. It was always easier to deal with it when the sun was up, not just because Goody didn't want to wake up the loving man wrapped around him.

He couldn't help but flinch, though, as a sharp pain hit him and he groaned, rolling onto his side to hold his stomach and suppress the pain. Billy's arm shifted when Goody settled again and he internally cursed. That was what he'd been trying to avoid. Billy deserved to rest. They'd had a long couple of days with Sam and his bunch and they had a long few days with Sam and his bunch ahead of them. Goody dealt with this pain constantly and Billy didn't need to be involved.

“Mm... Goody?” Billy wondered, his voice sleepy and low. Goody hummed in response. “Are you alright? Why are you awake?” As he spoke, his voice got clearer although Billy kept it low in case anyone was passing by. It wasn't exactly hidden that they were sharing a room, but neither man wanted to run the risk of someone actually willing to say something about it being near.

“It's … Nothing,” Goody said after a few seconds of deliberation. He curled in tighter on himself and imagined the disbelieving look he could feel Billy giving him. “Give it a little. It'll pass.”

There was a momentary pause while Goody's words sunk into Billy's mind and he let out a soft, surprised sigh. “Is it already that time again?” Billy murmured. Goody flinched in surprise when Billy wrapped his arm around him again but nodded nonetheless. Billy was one of the only people who knew, the others being Goody's own family (most of whom had disowned him. He occasionally received letters from his brother, the only family member who spoke to him anymore). Billy had been more understanding and open than Goody had ever anticipated, but that didn't stop the shyness and need to hide from him once a month.

“It's fine,” Goody insisted lowly in the quiet evening. Billy's hand splayed out over his stomach, the slight warmth from his palm soothing some of the hurt Goody felt. “It will pass. I'll take something in the morning.”

Billy hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of Goody's neck. “I do not want you in pain, Goody,” he murmured, and Goody's shudder was not entirely because he was in pain. “Tell me how I can help.”

Immediately, Goody shook his head. He didn't want to impose. Aside from a good dose of laudanum or a hot towel, only a couple of things ever helped distract him from the day or week before pain.

“It's _fine_ ,” he insisted, sighing softly when Billy slipped his hand under Goody's shirt, letting his fingers trace soothing circles while he pressed the heat of his palm more firmly against Goody's stomach. “I-I'll... You need to sleep.”

“I cannot sleep if I know you are hurting,” Billy said plainly. Goody sucked in a breath to argue and Billy spoke over him. “You have done this to me before, remember?” At that, Goody clicked his jaw shut because, really, Billy was correct. Goody couldn't argue on that one. There had been a large number of times they'd both stayed up because the other was in pain. (They both argued all of those times, insisting the other rest. It never worked, just like now.)

Still, Goody shook his head. “Lay with me,” he said, gritting his teeth as another bought of pain hit him. He unintentionally dug his blunt nails into the back of Billy's wrist as he suffered through the pain again. “Goddamn,” he cursed. It hadn't been this bad in a while. He supposed the stress of what they were going to help Sam do was catching up with him in the worst of ways.

For a while, neither of them said anything. They just laid on the bed quietly, Billy holding Goody and rubbing his belly soothingly whenever the pain became too much. Goody had been honest, at least a little bit. Billy's presence and touch alone were very soothing to him, even if they didn't entirely distract from or outweigh the cramps. Goody was grateful for anything Billy would give him, but Goody was also very embarrassed to ask for what usually helped him on nights like these.

Finally, Billy spoke up. “In the past,” he began, and Goody tensed up, “you have found pleasure to overshadow the pain. Would that help?”

Goody shook his head right away. “I don't want ya doin' anything you don't want t-”

“Goody,” chided Billy softly. “I would not offer if I did not want to.”

Goody hesitated. He already felt like a burden because of this, with no way to put a stop to it all. The last thing he ever wanted was for Billy to feel like he _had_ to help with the pain. He'd said it before, though. Goody had definitely voiced his fears of pressuring Billy into anything, to which the man had always said the same thing. He wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. Goody believed him. Lord Almighty, Goodnight Robicheaux believed Billy Rocks wouldn't do something of that nature with him of all people if he didn't want to. His own insecurities tended to outweigh the facts, though, and he hesitated, tried to put himself on the back burner.

“Will it help?” Billy asked, voice firmer this time. Goody swallowed audibly and nodded in the dark.

He swallowed again and found his voice long enough to whisper, “It would.”

He tensed as Billy pulled away from him, completely certain he'd said something wrong. Behind him, Billy moved around and only the sounds of cloth shifting on cloth and Billy cursing under his breath for a second filled the moonlit room. When Billy settled down again, his hand found Goody's hip and he urged Goody to roll over.

Still tense, Goody allowed Billy's hand to guide him so he was on his back. If he squinted through the dark, Goody could faintly make out Billy propped up on one arm over him. He settled comfortably on his back and let out a pleased sigh when Billy pushed his shirt up, baring his stomach.

“Relax,” Billy whispered, drawing shapes over Goody's stomach with his finger tips, steadily moving them down until their path was blocked by Goody's pale breeches. “Should I stop?” Billy asked, peering down in the darkness at his companion.

In a sharp exhale, Goody whispered back, “Please don't.”

Goody closed his eyes as a small smile came to play about Billy's lips. Billy made quick work of the buttons on Goody's breeches and he pushed himself into a sitting position to help slide them down Goody's hips, ensuring that Goody wouldn't have to move too much. Once Goody's breeches were low on his thighs, Billy laid back down, keeping himself propped up on one arm.

Billy's hand came back to rest on Goody's belly, his fingers resuming their fluid movements as his palm inched its way down. Finally, Billy's fingers tangled in the mess of curls that lay between Goody's legs and Goody let out another breath that quickly warped into a pained groan.

“I've got you,” murmured Billy, sliding his hand between Goody's legs properly. He paused and a part of Goody wanted to demand what he was waiting for while the larger part of him half expected Billy to change his mind. Whatever Billy was waiting for passed, and Goody gasped softly when one of Billy's fingers stroked along his folds. He squirmed a little when that's all Billy showed signs of doing.

“Billy,” he breathed. He felt more than saw Billy's smirk and Goody groaned when Billy's finger stroked against his clit. Another round of cramps rushed through Goody as Billy rolled his clit between two fingers. The sound Goody made was a strange mix of pleasure and pain, a strangled moan that died out as quickly as it'd arrived as Goody smacked a hand over his mouth. He couldn't be loud. The last thing he wanted was for someone to hear and bring it up in the morning.

“You have to relax,” Billy urged, his fingers spreading Goody open as one slid lower down until it ghosted over Goody's entrance. “So ready for me, Goody?” he teased, slipping the tip of the finger inside of his companion. His finger moved shallowly and Goody squirmed at the _not quite there_ feeling of pleasure. Billy was a damn tease. Goody was of half a mind to tell him off.

Before he could formulate any thoughts of what to say to Billy, the man in question slowly pushed his single finger fully inside of Goody, making him groan low in his throat. He still moved slowly and shallowly, not that Goody minded. They hadn't had time to themselves since taking up with Sam and camping so close to everyone else. Slow as Billy was moving, it was still nice and Goody couldn't help but roll his hips minutely.

“More?” Billy asked. Goody whined lowly in response and Billy's chuckle washed over him as he pulled his finger almost all the way out, sliding back in quickly. His pace picked up, then, and Goody pressed his hand firmer over his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. His hips rolled as he attempted to match Billy's thrusts, a muffled shout reaching Billy as he curled his finger just so. He made sure to keep his finger curled when his finger bottomed out, eager to hear whatever muffled sounds Goody would give him.

The room fell into an erotic quiet, the sounds Goody tried desperately to suppress and the sound of Billy's finger thrusting in and out of Goody the only things truly audible in the room. Billy watched Goody's face contently as he fingered him. What little the moon illuminated was beautiful, Goody's eyes closed and hand barely muffling the groans and moans he let out. His forehead was sweaty, some hair sticking to it oddly. Goodnight looked... Utterly perfect, and Billy slid another finger inside of him just to hear his pleased sob.

Billy stilled his hand, though, when Goody let out a pained sound and tried to curl in on himself.

“Let me help you,” Billy said, and Goody nodded but didn't uncurl himself. With an affectionate sigh, Billy shoved his two fingers fully inside of Goody and pulled them out quickly, setting a rough pace and curling his fingers every few thrusts.

It didn't take Goody long to uncurl in favor of arching off of the bed. His hand slid from his mouth as he chased the pleasure Billy's fingers offered, thrusting steadily, sloppy sounds filling the air between them as Goody tried and failed to keep his mouth covered.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Goody hissed when Billy's fingers curled inside of him in time with a particularly painful jolt of cramps. “Don't stop,” he added when Billy stilled, and Billy nodded and resumed his pace that balanced between delightfully rough and just too much.

Whines and moans spilled out of Goody's mouth, occasionally broken by desperate gasps of pain. Billy did his best to push him through the pain and he pressed his palm against Goody's sensitive clit, causing the other man to cry out and arch his back, hips rolling as he chased his orgasm.

His inner walls tightened around Billy's fingers and Billy slowed his pace, fingers moving gentler as he helped Goody ride out his orgasm. Goody panted as Billy continued moving, his own hips slowing as the pleasure eased away until his whole body felt relaxed and oversensitive.

“Stop,” Goody managed to whisper, and Billy was quick to obey, stilling his fingers inside of Goody. Goody slumped down onto the bed, sweat rolling down his forehead and his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Carefully, Billy withdrew his fingers, smiling as Goody let out a tired moan at the empty feeling. Absently, Billy wiped his fingers on the sheet between them and he made a note to change the sheets the next night.

Billy watched Goody for a few long moments, taking in his sweaty skin and the way his face was significantly more relaxed than when Billy had laid him out on his back. He silently sat up and shook out his arm before helping tug Goody's breeches back up. Billy didn't bother doing up the buttons and instead flopped back down on the bed beside him. Despite his exhaustion, Goody tucked himself up against Billy right away.

“Better?” Billy asked, wrapping an arm around Goody's shoulders. The other rested over Billy's own abdomen and he tilted his head to gaze lovingly at his faintly moonlit lover. Goodnight laughed a loud, startled laugh.

“Yeah,” he laughed, “I reckon I feel much better.” He settled down again, though the amused smile stayed in place. “Thank you, Billy.”

Billy leaned in and pressed his nose to Goody's cheek. “Anything for you, Goody,” he whispered, and Goody turned his head so their noses brushed.

Goody didn't say anything right away. Instead, he simply smiled and leaned head head forward so their foreheads brushed as well. Their breaths mingled together as they lay in content quiet, the cool breeze doing wonders against Goody's heated skin.

“Have I told you recently,” Goody started, “how amazing you are, Billy?” He pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Billy's mouth and chuckled when Billy chased after him for a proper kiss. “How did a man such as me get so lucky?”

“Not luck,” Billy murmured against him. “Just love.”

“That's fair,” Goody conceded with a small nod, closing his eyes as he did so. “Love you, _cher_.” He yawned then and shook himself as he struggled to stay awake.

“I love you, Goody,” Billy murmured.

“Thank you...” Goody yawned again and settled against Billy who gave him one final kiss before Goody's soft snores filled the space between them.

Once again, Goody's snores lulled Billy into a calm and safe sleep, feeling whole as he felt Goody press closer to him before sleep fully claimed Billy's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> haven't written smut in a good long time and this is honestly my first time writing trans smut. im posting this just 'cause the world does need more trans Goody and maybe some other trans people in the fandom will enjoy this ?? honestly i don't interact with the fandom cause im nervous when it comes to talking to new people... so we just don't know
> 
> feedback is always welcome, so please don't be afraid to let me know what u think either in the comments or [on tumblr](http://conspiracieys.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
